Episodes
Note: When making new articles about episodes, please make them after the official name (second link). The episode number listed first is to be redirected to it. There are 78 episodes in the original TV series that ran from 1989 to 1991, divided into 6 seasons. The seventh season aired in 2010 called Babar and the Adventures of Badou. In the first Badou season there were 26 1/2 hour episodes composed of 2 1/4 hour stories each, totalling 52 new stories, bringing the series total of episodes to 130. Early *Babar (1960) *The Story of Babar, the Little Elephant (1968) *Babar (1969): broadcast in the UK on BBC1 weekdays from 29 September *Babar Comes to America (1971) *Babar and Father Christmas (1986) Season 1 Episode 01 "Babar's First Step (pilot)" April 2, 1989 This story begins to tell the classic tale of Babars early life with his mother and all the other elephants in the jungle, and how his life is shattered when a hunter kills his Mother and he must cope on his own. Episode 02 "City Ways" April 9, 1989 Forced to run away from the jungle by the Hunter, Babar makes his way to the City only to find it just as dangerous and confusing. Motherless and alone, Babar is befriended by the Old Lady, who tries to teach him how to fit into her world, with his ultimate ... test at a society dinner in his honour. Episode 03 "Babar Returns" April 16, 1989 Babar leaves the Old Lady and City to return to the jungle so he can bring the other elephants his newfound knowledge. However, he discovers that despite the fact that his old friends are still running from the Hunter, they resist trying out any of his new ideas. Episode 04 "The City of Elephants" April 23, 1989 As the Elephants new King, Babars first decree is to build a city for all the elephants. However, not only does Babar have to contend with the fact that Lord Rataxes is also trying to build a city, his own obsession to see his dream city completed on time creates ... insurmountable problems. Episode 05 "Babar's Triumph" April 30, 1989 (This Episode can be seen as a skit on the Kids for Character with Tom Selleck VHS) When the Hunter returns to threaten Babars kingdom, Babar faces his greatest challenge as King when he unites Lord Rataxes and everyone in the jungle in an all out effort to fight the Hunter and repel him for once and for all. Episode 06 "Babar's Choice" May 7, 1989 At an important palace ball, Babars advisors Cornelius and Pompadour jeopardize Babars relationship with Celeste by forcing Babar to take the visiting dignitarys daughter to the dance instead of her. Episode 07 "Race to the Moon" May 14, 1989 Babars hopes of rebuilding an old theater dedicated to his mother are jeopardized when all his subjects get caught up trying to build a rocketship in a silly attempt to beat Lord Rataxes to the moon. Episode 08 "No Place Like Home" May 21, 1989 Babar decides to let a young circus boy live in the palace, but when the boy regrets his decision and wants to return to his circus home, he discovers it might be too late since the circus has been captured by Lord Rataxes. Episode 09 "An Elephant's Best Friend" May 28, 1989 Times are hard for Babar when Lord Rataxes stops all pomegranate shipments from reaching Celesteville. However, when Babar finds a pet warthog in the jungle, Rataxes suddenly says he's willing to negotiate. What Babar doesn't realize is the warthog belongs to Lady Rataxes, and Rataxes has to grab it back ... before she or Babar discover that he lost it on purpose. Episode 10 "The Show Must Go On" June 4, 1989 When Babar organizes a world class ballet to be performed in Celesteville, the star of the show, a temperamental prima ballerina, makes problems for his friends in the cast and crew and turns Babars production into a disaster. Episode 11 "To Duet Or Not to Duet" June 11, 1989 Babar is scheduled to perform a duet with a great pianist at a concert. However, he refuses to admit that the piece of music is too hard for him, so he procrastinates practicing until he feels so guilty that it begins to affect his job as King. Episode 12 "The Missing Crown Affair" June 18, 1989 When Babars crown goes missing, amateur sleuth Zephir decides to help Babar solve the mystery. However they both get panicky when all the clues point out that Babars closest friends stole the crown as the first step to taking over his kingdom. Episode 13 "The Phantom" June 25, 1989 When Babar discovers that the Phantom in an abandoned theater is really a lonely Old Musician who lives there, Babar decides to try and help him come out of seclusion. Unfortunately, the Phantom resents the meddling and scares Babars friends away to the point where they decide the theatre should be torn down. Movie Babar: The Movie (28 July 1989) Season 2 Episode 14 "Between Friends" August 20, 1989 When Zephir and Celeste have an accident they soon find themselves battling out their trial in court. Babar is caught in the middle, forced to be the Judge of who is guilty of causing the mishap. Episode 15 "School Days" August 27, 1989 King Babar recalls a time when he was a young boy living in the City. Babar and his friends were picked on by the school bullies and made to feel like outcasts because they all looked 'different'. Episode 16 "Peer Pressure" September 3, 1989 King Babar recalls having to make a tough decision between loyalty to friendship and loyalty to the law, when a group of boys he knows are about to cause trouble at a local junkyard. Episode 17 "La Tour De Celesteville" September 10, 1989 Babar has chosen Arthur to be his partner in the annual bike race. However, he soon wonders if he should have chosen somebody better, when he learns there are two Cheetahs also in the race, who are willing to 'cheat' to win. Episode 18 "Monkey Business" September 17, 1989 When Babar finds out that Zephir would rather play practical jokes than keep guard of the Royal Peanut Patch, Babar decides to teach him a lesson. However, the plan backfires when Babar learns that Rataxes' Rhino Rampage is heading straight for the peanut patch and Babar has made sure there's no way he or Zephir can call for help. Episode 19 "The Gift" September 24, 1989 Babar goes out of his 'way' to find the Old Lady a unique gift for her birthday.... the tail feather of the "Way Out Bird" who can only be found on top of the treacherous "Way Out Peak". Episode 20 "Rhino War" October 1, 1989 When Babar fails to fill out the proper papers to ship fairground supplies through Rhinoland, a General in Rataxes' army uses this as an excuse to declare war on Celesteville. Episode 21 "Elephant Express" October 8, 1989 When Rataxes refuses to let Babar build a railway through Rhinoland, Babar is forced to detour through a jungle inhabited by a strange monster known as the 'Polomoche'. Episode 22 "Conga the Terrible" October 15, 1989 Cornelius believes that he's becoming quite useless, when his age causes Babar and his friend to get shipwrecked on an island that's home to a monstrous gorilla. Episode 23 "King Tuttle's Vote" October 22, 1989 Rataxes 'king-naps' King Tuttle, the Tortoise King, so he cannot sign Babar's treaty that would force Rataxes to stop dumping garbage into the river. Episode 24 "The Intruder" October 29, 1989 King Babar's children decide to help their father overcome one of his problems by telling him about the time when they thought there was a monster in the Palace. Episode 25 "Double the Guards" November 5, 1989 Thinking that an assassin is after Babar, Pompadour and Cornelius refuse to leave his side... much to the regret of Babar, who is trying to have a quiet dinner with Celeste. Episode 26 "Remember When...?" November 12, 1989 Babar's children recall the time when they accidentally went up in a balloon and entered a terrible storm, forcing Babar and Celeste to use every bit of their courage and resourcefulness to save them. Season 3 #Episode 27: The Celesteville Enquirer (April 1 1990) #Episode 28: Special Delivery (April 8 1990) #Episode 29: To Tell Or Not to Tell (April 15 1990) #Episode 30: The Coin (April 22 1990) #Episode 31: My Dinner with Rataxes (April 29 1990) #Episode 32: Fathers and Sons (May 6 1990) #Episode 33: Witch's Potion (May 13 1990) #Episode 34: Tale of Two Siblings (May 20 1990) #Episode 35: A Charmed Life (May 27 1990) #Episode 36: Uncle Arthur and the Pirates (June 3 1990) #Episode 37: The Unsalted Sea Serpent (June 10 1990) #Episode 38: Ghost for a Day (June 17 1990) #Episode 39: Boys Will Be Boys (June 24 1990) Season 4 #Episode 40: Alexander the Great (January 7 1991) #Episode 41: Cruel to Be Kind (January 14 1991) #Episode 42: A Pair of Queens (January 21 1991) #Episode 43: Rowing Pains (January 28 1991) #Episode 44: Object D'Arthur (February 4 1991) #Episode 45: The Diaperman Cometh (February 11 1991) #Episode 46: Time Flies (February 18 1991) #Episode 47: Insecurity System (February 25 1991) #Episode 48: Kings of the Castle (March 4 1991) #Episode 49: What's Mine Is Mine (March 11 1991) #Episode 50: The Scarlet Pachyderm (March 18 1991) #Episode 51: All Played Out (March 25 1991) #Episode 52: Radio Riot (April 1 1991) Season 5 #Episode 53: The Lead Blimp (April 8 1991) #Episode 54: Helping Hands (April 15 1991) #Episode 55: Victor, Victorious (April 22 1991) #Episode 56: The Unsung Hero (April 29 1991) #Episode 57: Every Basket Has a Silver Lining (May 6 1991) #Episode 58: The One That Got Away (May 13 1991) #Episode 59: Never Cry Alien! (May 20 1991) #Episode 60: Friendly Agreement (May 27 1991) #Episode 61: A Child in the Snow (June 1 1991) #Episode 62: The Old Lady Vanishes (June 2 1991) #Episode 63: Oh, to Be an Adult (June 3 1991) #Episode 64: Robot Rampage (June 4 1991) #Episode 65: Mango Madness (June 5 1991) Season 6 #Episode 66: The Departure #Episode 67: Adventure on Big Island #Episode 68: Land of Games #Episode 69: Land of Toys #Episode 70: Land of Ice #Episode 71: Land of Pirates #Episode 72: Land of Witches #Episode 73: Land of Mysterious Water #Episode 74: Land of the Underground #Episode 75: The Seabed Land #Episode 76: Land of Treats #Episode 77: Land of the Treasure Hunt #Episode 78: Land of Happiness Film *Babar: King of the Elephants (1998) Season 7 Episode 79? "Spy Trap/Sneazels" 6th September 2010 February 18, 2011 Spy Trap: Badou with his friends try to find a spy who continues to steal documents from the palace. Sneezeasels: A rapid moving case of the 'Sneezeasels' causes Babar and his kingdom to be ill, which leads ambassador Crocidilus to try to become King. 2 "Tutu Badou/Hidden Courtyard" 7th September 2010 February 16, 2011 Tutu Badou: Badou is chosen to star in a dance recital in front of everyone, however nerves make him think twice about it. Hidden Courtyard: Badou and his friends try to find the hidden court-yard, located in the palace and try to stop Crocidilus from finding it first. 3 "Memory Mayhem/Soaped!" 8th September 2010 February 17, 2011 Memory Mayhem: Badou seeks advice about which memory he should use for a competition from a wise turtle before Crocidilus uses it first. Soaped!: Badou and Chiku try to make their Jake smell nicer, however being a fox, he thinks it's okay to smell bad. 4 "The Thunderclap/The Celesteville Junior Marching Band" 9th September 2010 February 15, 2011 The Thunderclap: Pom attempts to teach his son Badou how to perform his 'thunderclap', however Badou can't seem to master the art. 'The Celesteville Junior Marching Band: The ambassador Crocidilus tries to disrupt the royal marching band procession for Lord and Lady Rataxes upcoming visit. 5 "Windrunners/Bivowacky" 10th September 2010 February 21, 2011 Windrunners: Badou and Babar find themselves lost in the jungle and start to be pursued by Sleek. Bivowacky: On a rainy day, Badou and his friends pretend to go on a camping trip inside the palace. 6 "Copy Cat/Heropotamus" 11th September 2010 March 1, 2011 Copy Cat: Zawadi wants to be different from every other Zebra and with the assistance of Andy the lion, she finds out that she really is one of a kind. Heropotamus: Babar reads a story of Heropotamus and his quest for the hidden golden banana to Badou Chiku and Jake which leads them on a quest to find the banana themselves. 7 "Lulu Time/Chocolate and Banana Soup" 12th September 2010 February 22, 2011 Lulu Time: Badou's little cousin, Lulu, arrives for a short holiday, however Badou becomes worried when Lulu goes missing. Chocolate and Banana Soup: Celeste is ill with the sniffles, so Badou and Chiku gather ingredients to cook a special soup for her. 8 "The Quillinator/Truffle Shuffle" 13th September 2010 March 2, 2011 The Quillinator: Lord and Lady Rataxes are being royal guests at the Palace, Munroe sets up traps in the palace, believing Lord Rataxes is plotting against Badou. Truffle Shuffle: Badou and Jake hunt down truffles in the jungle for Celeste, however Lady and Lord Rataxes hatch a plan to steal them. 9 "Kite Fight/Zoomerblimps" 14th September 2010 March 3, 2011 Kite Fight: Chiku builds a kite for Munroe to enter in a contest with Galash, however Chiku fails to finish her work. Zoomerblimps: Badou and his classmates try to earn their 'wings' by flying their zoomerblimp ballons in a derby competition. 10 "Gone Wild/Operation Secret Suitcase" 15th September 2010 February 23, 2011 Gone Wild: Badou and Chicku are being tested in the jungle by Andy and their teacher Ms. Trich Operation Secret Suitcase: With Cornelius asking Jake to meet him at 3'o clock and moving his bags, Jake assumes he is moving away from the palace and tries to stop Cornelius from reaching the blimp. 11 "Jake And The Big Book/Blacktrunk's Magic Stone" 16th September 2010 February 24, 2011 Jake And The Big Book: Jake tries to have an adventure worthy enough to be written down in King Babar's memory book, however his adventure is ruined by Sleek. Blacktrunks Magic Stone: Jake believes he has found a magic rock that grants wishes which used to belong to the pirate Blacktrunk, a lie invented by Badou to make Jake happy. 12 "The Key/Grotto For One" 17th September 2010 February 14, 2011 The Key: While spring cleaning, Babar and Badou find a mysterious treasure chest, however Badou's impatience leads to the key being broken, he tries to keep the key safe from the ambassador until they reach the kinker. Grotto For One: Badou and his friends battle with the crocodiles over control over the Grotto. 13 "Monkey Camp/Bad Bounce" 18th September 2010 February 25, 2011 Monkey Camp: Chicku and Zephir invite Badou to Monkey camp, however he finds that it's hard to do the activities when you're an elephant. Bad Bounce: Badou invites Tersh to play on with him on the trampoline, but a scheming Crocodylus tries to use this to get his claws on a golden friendship badge from Babar. 14 "The Brave Guy/Starring Ms. Trich" 25th /28th February 2011 # March 4th 2011 The Brave Guy: Munroe tries to prove his courage to the group. Starring Ms. Strich: Encouraged by Badou and his friends, Ms. Strich decides to join a play. 15 "Bob/Villains" 1st/ 2nd March 2011 February 28, 2011 Bob: A favorite tree, Bob, is scheduled for demolition. Villains: Badou and Munroe warn Sleek when they discover a bush pirate, Prospero in the jungle. 16 "Flower Power/ Hee Honk" 3rd/4th March 2011 March 14, 2011 Flower Power : Badou enlists Zawadis help to find a rare jungle flower. Hee Honk : Zawadi loses the zebra book of stripes, and suspects Dilash of taking it. 17 "Ruby Rumpus/Dandy Andi" 7th/ 8th March 2011 March 21, 2011 Ruby Rumpus : Babou and Rhudi team up to try to find Lady Rataxes' missing ruby. Dandy Andi : Badou invites Dandy Andy to the palace, but he just can't seem to grasp the idea of city lfe. 18 "Birdie Bonk/Badou on the Ball" 9th/ 10th March 2011 March 28, 2011 Birdie Bonk : Badou partners with Ms. Trich in a 'birdie bonk' match against the Crocodiles. Badou on the Ball : Badou becomes the host of the banana ball, but his bossiness prevents Chiku and Zawadi from helping him. 19 "Neighborly Nice Day/Savanna Scramble" 11th/ 14th March 2011 March 2011 Neighborly Nice : In order to make it to the neighborly nice day celebrations, King Babar decides to take a dangerous shortcut to make up time, much to Badou's worry. Savanna Scramble : While trying to resuce Dandy Andi, Badou and Jake get chased my an unknown animal. 20 "Toy Trouble/The Royal Portrait" 15th/ 16th March 2011 March 2011 Toy Trouble : Rhudi and Lady Rataxes tries to get Chiku's new toy. The Royal Portrait : Badou must choose between helping his team win or fulfilling royal tradition. 21 "Coconut Jinx/Adventurephant" 17th/ 18th March 2011 March 2011 Coconut Jinx : Someone is stealing all of Celesteville's coconuts. Adventurephant : The legendary explorer, Heropotamus, comes to Celesteville. 22 "The Dino Egg/Stone Stealer" 21st/ 22nd March 2011 March 2011 The Dino Egg : Badou tells Tersh that dinosaurs still exist, with disastrous results. Stone Stealer : Prospero tries to steal ancient stone carvings from Windrunner Valley. 23 "Sneaking Past/Crash N' Dash" 23rd/ 24th March 2011 March 2011 Sneaking Past : Badou and Chiku go looking for Pom's old skates. Crash N' Dash : When Lord Rataxes' Balloon goes down in scavenger territory, it is a race against time to claim his treasure back before the crocs do. 24 "The Day of the Jake/Point Guard" 25th/ 26th March 2011 March 2011 The Day of the Jake : Badou and Chiku try to help Jake find out what day he came to Celesteville on. Point Guard : Munroe tries to prove his bravery to the royal guards. 25 "Dimday Pirates/No Foolin'" 29th/ 30th March 2011 March 2011 Dimday Pirates : Badou, Munroe and Chiku try to collect all the Dimday plants, unaware of the Consequences for the wildlife. No Foolin : Hoots practical jokes start to annoy other animals on the savanna. 26 "Moon and Star and Sun/The Gold Mines of Gaxx" 31st March/ 1st April 2011 March 7, 2011 Moon and Star and Sun : Badou, Chiku and Rhudi try to locate the legendary Gold Mines of Gaxx. The Gold Mines of Gaxx : The gang explore the lost mines, but are they in over their heads? Note: These two episodes are in continuity. External link *Wikipedia:Babar (TV series) *Wikipedia:List of Babar episodes *Watch Babar Series at B99.TV Category:Episodes